


Lover's Tiff

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been dating Joel for a while and your relationship with him is going great, and there is the occasional phase of amiable bickering that tends to come into play. This time, it happens when you are both on the podcast, and of course, Burnie and Gus have to try and make light of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Tiff

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea but I feel like I could have done a far better job of it, but anyway, here you go!

It was a few weeks since you’d last appeared on the podcast, and when you’d found out that you would be appearing on this week’s podcast, it had gotten you so hyped up, especially because you would be on there with Joel. You sat on the sofa with Joel, his arm casually resting on the back of the sofa where you sat, with Gus and Burnie sitting in the chairs on either side of you both. You were each in the midst of discussing Outlast, one of the latest releases for Xbox One.

“Oh, I have a story to do with this game, actually.” You and Joel gave each other a knowing look.

“Go on…” Gus beckoned you to begin your little anecdote.

“Okay, so, Joel thought it’d be an absolutely fantastic idea for me to record an Outlast let’s play with him,” you begin, turning your head towards Joel, holding his gaze and mirroring his smirk, “so I agreed, of course, I thought it’d be something fun for us to do together.” 

You turned your head away from him now, smirk still evident, continuing your story, “Anyway, we’re probably about twenty minutes into playing this game and Joel is all ‘pause the game, I need another coffee, we’ll cut this part of the capture out, I’ll be right back’, so I paused the game and waited about 10 minutes just sitting in near enough pitch black in his office for him to come back and out of nowhere, he just sneaks up behind me, jabs me right in the ribs because he knows I hate it, and was just cackling at me whilst I screamed loud enough for the entire damn building to hear-“ 

You were cut short by Joel interrupting, as he usually did. “Now, my side of this story is going to be a hell of a lot different to your side of this story.” He interjected, gazing down at you with a smile.

“Don’t interrupt me, Heyman.” You cast a sultry glare at him, raising an eyebrow at him, which also earned a few giggles from both the control room and from Burnie and Gus.

“I was going to let you continue, you know.” Joel smirked, giving you a slight playful nudge with his forearm.

“That’s what you always say.” You responded, all in good spirit, evident by the half smirk you were wearing. You were never serious when it came to the pair of you ‘bickering’ over the small things, and if anything, you loved it.

“When have I ever-“ He began, and you refused to let him finish, deciding to play him at his own little game.

“See? It’s not nice being cut short when you’re in the middle of a sentence like this, is it?” You interrupted, speaking at an obnoxiously loud level over him, chuckling to yourself as he let out a sigh, his shoulders slouched in defeat. You allowed yourself to sink back into your seat slightly, so that you were tucked warmly into Joel’s side.

Burnie and Gus exchanged looks, having watched on in silence as you squabbled amiably, and grins began to creep their way onto their lips. Surely, both you and Joel should have seen it coming as they simultaneously chanted, “FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, KISS, KISS!” between their chuckles and laughter. A jovial laugh escaped your lips as you looked up at Joel, who was also laughing. He caught your gaze and began to tilt his head down to you, and you decided to assist him by sitting upright. He pressed a gentle kiss on your lips, and you straightened up into the kiss, which only lasted a few seconds, “Guys, save it for later, we kind of have an audience right now.” Burnie remarked, smirking as you both pulled away, your face visibly flushed at both his comment and the kiss.

“Well, I always did say that one day it would work.” Joel said as each of you erupted into laughter.


End file.
